


Monzel - Home

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Sometimes the people Sam loves know her heart better than she does herself
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter | Jolinar/Martouf | Lantash
Series: SGC Episode outtakes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448596
Kudos: 35





	Monzel - Home

**Author's Note:**

> S09e13 Ripple Effect outtake after Janet Frasier’s SG-1 team leaves

**Monzel - Home**

“Go home.” He’d said under his breath as he hugged her then slipped through the wormhole out of her reach.

Sam felt Martouf slide something in her front pocket when he hugged her but waited until she could get back to her office, her feelings for a man she’d once loved in turmoil. So she put on the Colonel mask she’d learned so well from her former CO and waited until she was alone.

Reaching into her pocket she lifted out the square of paper and carefully unfolded it.

_Sam,_

_I didn’t get a chance to tell you what really happened between us._

_We did try to make it work and you did move in with me for a while, but over time my Sam realized her feelings for me were Jolinar’s memories not her own feelings which had been for another man all along. I am not certain why you almost kissed me but know this, whatever love for me you feel is her love and not your own. For my sake, my Sam tried far longer and far harder than should have been warranted and for that I love you._

_Perhaps things don’t seem to be working out for you at the moment and you thought I was a safe alternative. Please do not play it safe. You have someone who loves you more than his own life. He has loved you in that way long before I knew you and he will continue to love you that way with his dying breath. Go home to him. Make him a father if you have not already._

_He makes you happy, Sam, and you deserve so much happiness. Your Daniel told me you had to kill me to save me. Please save yourself this time. Be with the man who holds your heart in my world and yours. If it was simply a slip of emotion please know that he will continue to love you regardless. It is, as he says, what he does._

_I will always love you, Sam. Love recklessly. You will not regret it. It will make you happier than I have ever known you to be._

_Martouf_

Sam finished reading and swiped a tear away from her blurred eyes only to discover that tears were streaming down her face. She had almost thrown away what she had for nothing at all. Martouf loved her but he was right, her feelings for him weren’t really her own. Given Janet’s revelation that had she not done a tour on the Prometheus, she’d be married and have a baby on the way broke her heart. They had lost precious time being stubborn.

Her biggest mistake though had been not having faith in his love when every action he’d ever taken had been with love. His self-sacrifice, His giving her space when she was confused about her feelings. That he let her go in two realities because her happiness mattered more to him than his own heart. All of it.

She took a deep steadying breath and dug out her cell phone and dialed the first number on her speed dial.

“Hey. It’s me. Do you have time to talk?”


End file.
